


Softness

by pantae



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, This is really soft and adorable imho, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantae/pseuds/pantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss you?" Wanda asks, her voice much less confident than she would have liked, and there's a soft "yeah" coming out of Natasha's lips as she leans forward to press their lips together gently. A sigh of something very similar to relief climbs up Wanda's throat, against Natasha. Their faces angle and their lips are moving softly, separating with a soft sound, a sound that Wanda missed more and more in the past few weeks. "Can you kiss me?" Wanda asks again, making Natasha smile widely at the gentleness of asking for permission, something they both cherish dearly. Natasha nods, kissing her again, moving closer, one hand moving from her neck to just a little above her knee and Wanda trails a hand to rest on the one Natasha has on her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> these gorls.... love them

Yearning for touch is something Wanda's familiar with, reaching out across the couch in the Avengers' headquarters and searching for the red head. Her movements are timid, because it's been a while since they got to spend time together and Wanda doesn't know what Natasha wants, won't get into her head even if someone would pay her. Well, if someone would _pay her,_ who is she to say no? Anyway, she doesn't know what Natasha wants.

Her fingers curl silently against a leather sleeve, tapping her fingers as if to make Natasha look her way. There's a voice humming softly in the room, a tune Wanda isn't familiar with. It's full of emotions, and Wanda closes her eyes, listening to the sweet notes playing on Natasha's tongue. "Hey, Nat," she mumbles softly, crawling closer to her, slow. The humming continues and Natasha looks at her, nodding to acknowledge her. Wanda bites her lips gently, sitting up and looking down at the slouched Natasha. "I missed you," Wanda says but something in her tone is different. Natasha finds the undertones of need absolutely endearing.

She sits up as well, holding eye contact as she leans forward, almost making Wanda squirm. "I missed you too," her voice is so soft it feels like Wanda's landed on a cloud. There's fingers on her face and neck, thumbs stroking small, tentative circles and fingers slightly ticklish, hovering slightly against Wanda's skin.

"Can I kiss you?" Wanda asks, her voice much less confident than she would have liked, and there's a soft "yeah" coming out of Natasha's lips as she leans forward to press their lips together gently. A sigh of something very similar to relief climbs up Wanda's throat, against Natasha. Their faces angle and their lips are moving softly, separating with a soft sound, a sound that Wanda missed more and more in the past few weeks. "Can you kiss me?" Wanda asks again, making Natasha smile widely at the gentleness of asking for permission, something they both cherish dearly. Natasha nods, kissing her again, moving closer, one hand moving from her neck to just a little above her knee and Wanda trails a hand to rest on the one Natasha has on her neck.

They kiss again, after a look of approval from the both of them, shifting on the couch to get closer, Wanda moving her legs slightly, spreading them lazily on the couch, letting Natasha settle between her legs. Natasha shifts and it's awkward for a second but they don't care because they're close to each other and Natasha pulls her closer, Wanda's legs getting really close to wrapping around her waist and Natasha's legs mimicking Wanda's, in some sort of circle around and underneath Wanda.

Wanda rests her hand on Natasha's, moving her hand up her leg, and waits for Natasha to say what's on her mind. "Can I kiss your neck?" the question is soft, making Wanda basically swoon and she nods as lips move to press against her skin. Soft sighs get through Wanda's lips, and she tugs Natasha towards her, moving to sink her back against the couch while Natasha still peppers her neck, teeth grazing her skin and Wanda lets out a small gasp. There's a giggle against Wanda and she pouts with affection. Her left leg is against the back rest, folded with her knee facing the ceiling, her right leg is folded too, with her knee facing the wall and this position is keeping Natasha _very_ close to her, which is highly appreciated. Wanda's left hand moves up, softly curling her fingers against the couch.

"Can I touch you?" Natasha asks and a strangled sound comes out of Wanda's mouth because _holy shit,_ does she miss the red head. Nodding quickly, she feels hands trailing down gently, stroking her collar bone.

Wanda lets out a soft huff as Natasha shifts to balance herself. "Can you touch my boobs, too?" she asks, eyes closing as soft fingers palm her breasts, slow and caring and Natasha's warmth is away from her body because she needs both hands, doesn't want to fall on top of Wanda. Wanda feels a hand stroking her upper thigh, and then her skirt is tugged upwards a little. Middle and ring fingers slide against her and she has something caught in her throat, shutting her eyes tighter, breathing slowly through her mouth. The hand touching her breasts slides up so Natasha could lean down, closer to Wanda again, murmuring delicate words against her neck. Wanda shudders.

Wanda lets out a whine, encouraging Natasha to press a little harder, move against her, rubbing her. "Ah- ah," she huffs out, gently moving against Natasha's fingers. "Keep going, please," she adds, feeling her nuzzling against her neck and there's a sigh but Wanda doesn't know nor care who it belongs to.

Thank God everyone (the boys) is too busy to get there (sometimes they could kill the boys), letting them enjoy their time for a change. "Can I- ah- can I touch you too?" Wanda lets out, eyes fluttering and shifting to look for Natasha, who nods in agreement and Wanda shifts, moving the both of them to sit up again. Natasha keeps rubbing her and Wanda leans forward, resting her forehead on the other's shoulder, hand moving almost cautiously. She's sliding up a toned, defined thigh and reaches up. She doesn't touch Natasha's clit yet, just gently around the end of her thigh, only sliding her fingers like Natasha when the latter lets out a soft whine.

Something, Wanda isn't sure what, but it's definitely something good, causes her to mewl, letting out another high pitched screech. "Kiss me," she says, slightly out of breath, feeling Natasha against her lips and it's so soft and gentle and it makes her want to scream and her chest swell with love.

"Mmm… mm, wait a sec," Natasha mumbles, drawing back and taking her leather jacket off and then her tank top, slowly removing Wanda's skirt, only after Wanda nods eagerly, knocking their foreheads together and making them both giggle. Wanda is wearing a worn out sweatshirt that she confiscated from Steve a while back, because they're at headquarters and she can't be bothered with anything else, the oversized cloth giving her comfort, pooling around her waist and hands, and Natasha keeps it on, knowing that Wanda likes to choose when to take it off. Natasha also shifts, lifting her waist and legs to take off her jeans, earning a fond teasing from Wanda at the choice of clothes for their day off.

Wanda lets out a few curses when Natasha presses her hand back, applying a little more pressure, and she's huffing and whining against Natasha. "I love you, fuck… nnh," Wanda says, words barely coherent and Natasha is shifting in a request to kiss Wanda.

Wanda moves, shifting to straddle Natasha. Her fingers move down to her clit, almost careful. "Is this okay?" she breathes, pressing soft butterfly kisses on Natasha's skin. Natasha nods desperately and huffs, moving against Wanda.

"I love you too," she says, much more collected than she actually is and Wanda blushes, pulling away to pull the sweatshirt off. They moan and gasp and shake against each other, lips gentle and caring.

Wanda feels her stomach is bursting, like she's actually, literally on fire, and she lets out a sound that for the unknowing ear sounds like distress when, in reality, it's quite the opposite. "Ah…" she mumbles, letting herself catch her breath and then she slowly pushes Natasha onto her back, giving her time to ask for something else. Wanda is quiet, fingers slowly caressing her skin and she kisses her, down to her jaw, neck, collar bones, breasts, stomach, hips.

Natasha groans a little, shifting to help Wanda take her underwear off. Wanda feels fingers crawl to her hair, tightening around her, still somehow managing to be graceful and delicate. Wanda leans forward, licking her thigh, biting it softly, her eyes looking up for Natasha, who has one hand pushed against her breast. She moves gently, shyness clinging to her as she presses her tongue against the red head, pressing a few soft kisses, moving one hand to gently touch her along with her tongue.

Natasha is mumbling something in Russian and her breathing is unsteady, whimpering against Wanda as she unravels and Wanda feels her skin, like it's on fire, and she is so full of love it makes her chest hurt. She keeps herself pressed against Natasha until Natasha pulls her up, putting her tank top and underwear back on, along with Wanda's sweatshirt. "As much as I wanna see your body, I don't feel like getting caught naked by Tony." Natasha explains and Wanda snorts.

"Can I kiss you?" Wanda asks, sighing warmly into Natasha as their lips press together, and they shift to cuddle on the sofa, every now and then pressing soft touches on skin, light and affectionate kisses.

She really, _really_ missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i cried while writing this bc of how i love my gay jewish girlfriends natasha andwanda. love them
> 
> update 14/01/18: [twitter](https://twitter.com/taegihate?s=09)


End file.
